


More than Words

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Quistis can't contain her feelings any more from Squall during the ball, and begs him to her room for the night, where he shows her what he feels for her without saying much; he doesn't have to, his love is in everything he does. Anonymous commission.





	More than Words

Quistis didn't know where her words had gone, standing off in the corner of the secret meeting spot she had called Squall back to. She had all of the words planned, but now as she stood in front of him, she found herself struggling to form the thought properly, cheeks a bit flush as she felt absolutely out of her comfort zone here. Quistis was never this off her footing, never this bad at saying what she wanted to say, and the frustration bubbling up inside of her as she failed to bring this around to some kind of sensible answer brought on something absolutely infuriating.

But Squall felt like he understood. It was the night of the ball, and Squall had spent the night with a date. A date who wasn't Quistis, which made the flash of regret in her eyes as she asked him to join her and now the still, icy silence in the face of their meeting, all make sense. He understood what she wanted, but he wasn't sure if he should say something, if he should do something. Quistis looked like she was going to hit someone if she couldn't get the words out soon, interrupting her may not have been the best way to achieve anything.

But he was going to need to do something very soon. The tension and anticipation of what she was saying, what he knew she was saying, only further frustrated him, left him boiling with a weird and misplaced sense of desire that felt so misplaced and uncertain. Quistis continued to fumble around, finally spitting out, "I have feelings for you, and--" before Squall cut her off. It was like unleashing a rush of pressure; Squall couldn't handle any longer just letting it go on, and he pushed forward with a rush of desire into a kiss so sudden and so hungry that he couldn't resist it any longer He seized her lips and shut her up with his answer before she could even ask a question.

The startling attention of Lips against hers made Quistis's heart flutter, and she found herself melting into his touch without any of the worry or hesitation she should have been expressing in the face of all of this. It was all lost in the midst of so many thoughts all at once that she felt herself unable to properly form a thought now around how to handle this all, moving on the instincts her brain rapidly told her to go for as she grabbed at Squall's body, holding tight onto him and embracing all of the sudden feelings pulsing up through her. Everything happened so quickly, and Quistis wasn't really ready to process it as her head refused to slow things down.

She leaned into that as their kiss deepened. Squall pushed her up against the wall, and Quistis felt like she should have objected a bit to how readily he took charge, but as his hands began to grope at her body, the very possessive way he pressed against her started to melt down any resistance or expectation of what she thought this was going to be, leaving in its place a feeling of readiness and desire for the idea of letting Squall go wild with her. She couldn't resist that pulse of something unexpected, and she felt ready now to make a lot of moves all at once.

But Squall was the only one making moves here, holding onto Quistis and showing with his hungry kiss all that she needed to hear about what he wanted from her. He kept her in place, his tongue in her mouth, his strong body pressing against hers, keeping her up against the wall and melting under a touch so incredible that all she could do was give in to all of it... It was ecstasy, and not at all how she expected her panicked confession to go.

When finally the kiss broke, Quistis spoke up again amid a desperate gasp, wanting to say something before she did. "My quarters in one hour." She didn't want anything other than that to be said either. Didn't want a single second of words to ruin what was happening here, to keep everything pure and perfect and right where it belonged, for worry of allowing anything to ruin this perfect moment. She was so hungry, so overwhelmed by these feelings for Squall and for how they tugged at her from deep within ,and for him to kiss her back and refuse to even let her say anymore because there was nothing to say... She was happy with this, and happy to leave it there for now, walking away from Squall to leave him tasting her lips as she took some time to prepare things for when they mattered.

Squall watched her go without another word. There weren't many things they really needed to say; everything Squall wanted to express, he could do much more effective in her chambers and with his body. He was rarely much of a talker, after all. He'd get across his point and his feelings just fine. The real trouble was how he was going to hold himself together for a whole hour of a ball he no longer had any care about.  
*************************  
"Come in," rumbled Quistis, just loud enough for Squall to hear through her door. She lay on the bed in wait for him as ready and as accepting as could be for him, packing her slender, sleek body into a set of lacy and very exposing lingerie. Specifically, a set that left her pussy exposed, framing it with an adorable heart shape amid the white lace clinging sensually to her naked body, enticing and emphasizing it, sheer white stockings holding to her long legs. As Squall came into her room, her legs caught his eyes first, then drawing slowly up from there toward her smiling face as he took in the whole of her body. "Tonight, I'm yours."

Squall didn't need to hear much more than that. He advanced upon Quistis without a care, shedding clothing with each step as he made his move toward her, uncaring now about anything but having her. There was no hesitation in the way he moved, no worry or shame in how he sought to indulge thoroughly in the most divine of pleasures, stripping himself bare so that eh could get what he craved out of the ripe and waiting blonde lying on the bed waiting for him. "I wanted to run over here," he grumbled.

Quistis said, "I was almost hoping you would, but I wanted to be ready for you." She beckoned him closer, aching and pleading with hungry eyes for him as she sized up his rigid, aching cock. "Oh, Squall..." She could not have been more impressed with his dick, craving more of him as she begged him forward, as she expressed a swell of something so hungry and so wicked that her head couldn't straighten out. She was in sore, desperate need of him now, legs spreading out as she lay on the bed and welcomed him toward him.

Almost collapsing upon Quistis as he hit the bed, Squall went for more kisses, hands all over her lingerie-clad body as she grabbed hold of his cock. She showed all the urgency necessary here, craving him enough to do the work of pulling him into her, guiding him to shift in position over her until his cock was perfectly lined up with her slick, pleading entrance. She had been waiting for him. He could feel it, the begging need and the heat almost radiating off of her. She craved him, and Squall wasn't afraid now of anything, as he pushed forward and embraced the opportunity so blatant and so hot before him.

With one strong thrust, he pushed forward, sinking into her, catching her off guard with a hot gasp of excitement, a rush of feelings so sudden and so fierce that she could hardly deal with them all. Everything happened so fast and kept happening, as the hot, tight embrace of a desperate pussy begged Squall, and Squall couldn't resist its call. He began to thrust quickly and eagerly into Quistis, craving now the pleasure and the indulgence of being with her, his body lying atop hers as he thrust powerfully forward and gave in to the cravings growing hotter and needier by the second.

Quistis tried to speak, but hungry lips silenced her again, made her shudder under so many feelings all at once that she had no way to process or think through, given to them utterly, a needy mess bucking and burning now under so many sensations all at once that she was left impossibly spiraling off into chaos and want. There was so much happening that felt so weird and so hungry that she could barely process all of this, and she was lost to all of the want burning her up from within, inducing something senseless inside of her. All she could do was cling to Squall, holding onto him and pleading with the roll of her hips to get fucked harder. She was unable to resist these feelings, to control herself at all as she just let go of everything that wasn't pure, smoldering lust.

Squall kept up his pace without a care, confidence driving on harder and stronger as he gave to her something senseless and unstoppable, something begging for more pleasure and more senseless bliss. He was overwhelmed by these desires now, his lust guiding him as much as his affection as he pounded onward without a care. Deep, quick thrusts were all he felt capable of now, pushing on strong and steady in his advance, almost a little careless. He didn't really feel capable of holding anything back in the way he fucked Quistis, giving up to all his most primal desires and a senseless pulse of absolute delight.

The roughness of his sex wasn't lost on her or particularly unwelcome. The raw and physical nature of how he thrust into her felt enticing, felt like exactly the sort of treatment she should have expected from him, and she felt like there was more of this still to unleash, as she clung tighter to him, hands tugging his body tight against hers, lips unable to pull back from his as her dizzy hungers and sensations all got the better of her. "Cum inside," she pleaded, voice trembling with a weakness and openness she wasn't the least bit prepared for. Everything came on so swift and so startling, and Quistis wasn't quite prepared for how much she was opening up to this.

Squall had never seen Quistis quite so vulnerable and laid bare, her complete surrender startling him, and he couldn't resist this chance, couldn't deny the chance to surrender. He succumbed utterly, pushing on to make something special happen, to keep thrusting into her until he couldn't take anymore, and that meant giving up to everything. His hips slammed forward, a hot groan following as he shivered and ached under the swell of excitement and raw delight, cumming hard into the gasping mess of a woman as he lost himself. The irresistible delight of her words helped make this all work out perfectly, and as he came deep inside of Quistis, she in turn lost herself to a pulse of raw, throbbing ecstasy, something too powerful to believe.

The swell of a powerful and satisfying orgasm was good, but Quistis needed more. She pushed him back off of her, spine arching and shoulders tightening as she stared Squall dead in the eye, wanting to break away form the kiss only so that she could shift underneath him, rolling around onto her stomach and then pushing into all fours, shoving Squall's body back with the motion until he was knelt behind her and the length of her sleek, gorgeous body was fully apparent. His cock was still nestled inside of her, still ready to thrust away and indulge, and he was unafraid of getting right to work. His hands seized tight hold of her, and he pushed boldly forward, groaning happily as he began to fuck her all over again.

Quistis let out hot, eager yells as her body heaved under the swell of so many feelings all at once that she could barely help herself, shivering under so many pressures and desires that she couldn't deal with this all. Getting fucked from behind was a whole different beast now as he held tight onto her hips, keeping a firm hold to keep her close. Every hard thrust forward pushed her body, and he was quick to shove her back down against his lap, to make her shiver through something hot and exciting as he pounded into her without a care, her perky butt slamming against his lap each time. There was no hesitation behind his hard motions, behind the wickedness of heat and sensation getting to him more and more with each pass. He was ready to give his all to this, to steadily fuck Quistis all over again and show off what he could do, careless and reckless in the motions he provided and the steady feelings swelling out of control.

"Fuck me, Squall!" she gasped, head rolling back as she opened up to something hot and incredible, something that she felt taking sudden and fierce hold of her. She wanted it so badly, embracing the throbbing rush of so many feelings that she craved, wishing for all of this and more, the raw embrace of it making for something so fierce and so hot that she could barely think straight. It was so much, but that excess was what made for such an exciting situation, such a rush of bliss pounding through her. She was unable to resist this pleasure, and she couldn't imagine wanting to, embracing something powerful and senseless, seeking all of the excitement and sensations she could get.

Squall showed off everything he felt with his potent and fierce thrusts, rushing powerfully forward and letting his physical side speak for what he could do to Quistis. He had no intention of slowing down as he kept up his reckless pace, as he thrust into her with deep, steady motions meant to drive her wild. Her every moan was a swell of chaos, a push into senseless desire and lust swelling hotter by the second, throbbing in the chaos of something too sweet and too hungry to deny. The very physical way he showed his love hit the spot just right for Quistis, let her feel something removed from any sense of control or composure, little restraint. This was just pleasure in its purest and hottest sense, throbbing in unraveling bliss too hot to believe, and all she could do was break down, giving in to all of this and sinking on into lower and lower pulses of utter lust.

All she got out of him were grunts, expressions of physical pleasure and exertion that did nothing to let her know how he felt, but the way he touched her was enough for her to be sure of it, underlying affections beneath the swell of lust and heat that made for something incredible, something that she couldn't resist. It was too good, too much, and she got to learn how Squall loved, got to feel how he showed her what he could do. It was disorienting to be fucked this hard, to feel him hammering away without a care, but she lavished in this appreciation, in this affection.

A big cock hammering in and out of her tight pussy was always going to make her melt, and Squall was big enough for her to wonder how she was going to be be walking properly the next day, but there was more to it. He didn't just blindly fuck her raw; he moved with a passion and a confidence that made her melt into the embrace of his attention, giving up to so many feelings at once, and she didn't resist it, didn't shy away from what was being done to her. It all felt so good, so strong, and she gave in to it without a care, allowing herself to succumb fully to all of these raw desires, to something that had her moaning louder and needier, head rolling back as Squall fucked her right to another orgasm.

As her pussy clenched down around his aching cock, Squall came again, pumping another load into her and making her curse in vibrant ecstasy, a complete mess of contrasts to the stern attention Squall paid her in his steady fucking. Thew warmth of his big load filling into her made her ache and throb, made her body writhe under so much heat and so much pleasure that she couldn't handle any of it. But even still, he was quick to turn her over again, and this time, Squall went at her even harder. He pinned her down to the bed, very abrupt in his motions as he lay atop her differently this time, Quistis's legs up in the air as he slammed into her like a jackhammer, fucking her harder and rougher than he had yet.

"Squall!" Quistis screamed. The sudden and overwhelming aggression he subjected her to was so weird and so hot, throwing her for a loop with the madness of just how hard he got into taking her, fucking her into a weird sense of hopelessness now. A mating press was not the kind of thing she had been ready for from him, a wicked and primal position from which he could take her, fucking her on her back with none of the smoldering closeness of the missionary position; everything was harder and rougher than that now, subjecting her to so many sensations that she had no way to slow down or back away form.

Every noise Quistis let out was more of a desperate howl than the last, as Squall's big cock shoved in with almost punishing fervor, taking her for a ride and subjecting her to so many feelings all at once that she couldn't think of how to handle any of them. She just rolled with it, trembling legs holding onto Squall as tightly as she could muster as he pounded into her without a care, showing her something so reckless and so hot that she felt dizzy. Quistis had never been fucked like this before, and it was in that senseless embrace of hunger that she found herself utterly lost, ruined by feelings too primal to believe, too hot to resist. She wasn't able to hold back her pleasure now, wasn't able to resist how good everything felt as she lost all control now, giving up completely and letting sensations rule her hotter than she could deal with.

Through it all, Squall's hard fucking remained a constant. Steady, powerful slams downward made her shudder and ache under the growing pulse of so many feelings that she couldn't keep straight, giving up more and more to sensations so raw and so unrepentant that all she could do was give in to them, embracing so many ideas and thoughts at once that she felt like she was going to unravel from the pressure. His hard cock plunging into her, heavy balls smacking against her, the heat of his body at work... it was all so much at once, and Quistis didn't have nay idea how to handle this pace, spiraling into madness so powerfully that she found herself giving up one last bit of desperation.

"I want you to impregnate me," she whined. "Don't waste a drop tonight. Pump it all inside of me. Knock me up, Squall, please!" she let out hot gasps of throbbing heat as she gave in to everything, an aching mess thrashing under the pulse of pure surrender, so many thoughts at once wearing her down as she succumbed, as she yelled and twisted in bliss. "I want it so badly." Her legs shivered, locking around him instead of just holding onto him, craving now the swell of absolute surrender and shameless bliss.

To go along with this needy plea was a powerful, searing hot orgasm that pushed Quistis to what felt like the breaking point. Her eyes rolled back as an excess of pleasure drove her into ecstasy, a strong and confident woman fucked silly amid all of these sensations until she could no longer think. It was in that exciting pulse of raw bliss that Squall slammed down into her, burying his cock into her snug embrace and losing all control now, giving up everything to this hunger and this heat, lost to so many feelings at once. He came deep inside of her, this time with breeding intent, this time wanting to give Quistis what she wanted in impregnating her.

Quistis's tongue rolled out as she twitched in raw bliss, but Squall wasn't done with her yet. He just kept thrusting. That was how he was going to show his feelings for her, to give her the response to the words she was trying to let out, and he wasn't going to stop until he was exhausted and his balls were empty, even if it was clear Quistis couldn't quite keep up with that much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
